1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to movable dome-type roofs composed of a plurality of movable sections and the means for shifting these movable sections to open and to close.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various movable domes have been proposed, but the mechanism for moving a dome which covers a large area is generally complicated and massive in scale. Since the dome portion itself is massive, it is liable to become structurally unstable during opening and closing operations. Furthermore, since the conventional movable dome-type roof is complicated and massive and the dome portion requires exceptional structural stability, the construction period is lengthy and expensive. Maintenance also becomes a problem with such massive movable prior art mechanisms, thereby increasing the overall cost of the installation. Research and development required to solve the problems of prior art devices is yet an additional cost burden which must be borne by these devices.